


Virginal

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Ultra Hardcore, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Maddox helps B-4 adapt to his new anatomy.





	Virginal

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request fic, and is the closest to visual Brazzers-esque porn I've come to in writing. Also the strangest/hottest thing I may have ever done. Follow me on tumblr to take me where more places I've never gone before. 9_6

  
“B4, you can touch it if you want, you know. It’s yours.”

B4 moved the little hand mirror that Maddox gave him between his thighs, hesitating with a finger to touch one of his new, shiny outer labia.

“Go on,” Maddox encouraged, watching the android with crossed arms at the foot of his bed.

B4 reached down and ran the pad of his finger up along the slit, which caused a sudden surge to rush through his systems. He gasped, jolted upright, yellow eyes widened and afraid.

“What,” Maddox said, sitting next to him. “What is it?”

“I don’t like it,” B4 pouted, shivering. He looked down again. He was moist, leaking from an unknown source that he had yet to discover. “It’s not…” He searched for the word he constantly heard used in the lab, and then turned to Maddox. “Stable. It’s not stable.”

Maddox chuckled. “Don’t be silly; of course it’s _stable_. Dr. Iona said that it would be sensitive for a few days, alright?”

Maddox stood, slightly disappointed that B4 didn’t play with it for a while, and reached for the parcel on his dresser.

“Here,” he said, tossing it into his naked lap. “A gift from your niece.”

He left B4 in privacy. Puzzled, he looked at the package for a moment, until he figured out how to open it. 

A hand written note.

_Congratulations, Uncle B! It’s a girl! :P_

And several pairs of thick cotton panties, in the boyshort style.

  
It was only his first day with it, and already he wanted to beg Dr. Iona to take it out and put his old one back.

Walking was _hard_. Everything rubbed against each other, sending weaker pulses of that same surge coursing through him at the most inopportune times. At one point, while he was sitting still, his legs crossed, he had tears in his eyes.

It was inexplicable; like a constant, silvery, needling sensation downt here. He was constantly wet, and did not think to bring a change of panties with him to work.

During his daily test, B4 sat, his knee shaking, sending little vibrations into his pussy that were both calming and stimulating. How could women walk around with these things, he wanted to ask Jessica, but wasn’t sure how.

Finally, without permission, he unplugged his neural net from the main computer.

“Bruce,” he said firmly, standing up, as the cyberneticist whirled around. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Maddox blinked at him from behind his glasses. “But, B4, we–”

For the first time, he put strain on his vocal processor, giving him a harsh tone.

“I have to go **now**.”

Taken aback, Maddox blinked again and then nodded quickly. “Okay, go,” he said quietly.

“Thank you,” B4 said as he hurriedly rushed past Maddox, almost knocking the human over.

  
B4 went into the single-person restroom and slid his hand down the front of his pants. He shocked himself as his fingers accidentally slid across the hood of his clit. When he pulled them out, they were soaked in a viscous, clear substance that he was wholly unfamiliar with.

“B,” Maddox opened the door and slid into the bathroom after him. “You alright?”

“Bruce,” B4 turned around, his hand down his pants, with a desperate whine and a pleading, look in his eyes. “Bruce, help me.”

“Okay,” Maddox whispered quickly, understanding immediately what to do. He dropped his labcoat, rolled up his sleeve and pushed his right hand down the front B4′s pants–B4 removed his hands and placed them on the wall on either side of Maddox’s head–and found the moist slit.His long middle and ring fingers pushed directly past the outer lips and slid directly up into B4′s unused cunt, causing the android to gasp sharply and arch into him.

He was warm, with the wet, artificial flesh registering Maddox’s intrusion as a cock, and molding to fit around his fingers like a glove.

“I got you, I got you,” Maddox whispered again as the pain that flashed across B4′s face merged with one of relief. Maddox moved the tip of his fingers in and out as best as he could with the limited space.

B4′s eyes closed and his brow furrowed as he whimpered, his lips leaning closer to Maddox’s as he fucked him with his fingers.

Maddox was trying to help B4 in the most professional manner he could, but seeing the android succumb to his new anatomy like this was making his own breath ragged, his cock straining between the two of them.

“Bruce,” B4 moaned in a whisper as their lips touched lightly. Maddox caressed B4′s open mouth with his bottom lip, running a tongue across it. “Bruce, _more_.”

“Okay,” he breathed, pulling his wet hand out of B4′s pants and moving to press him up against the wall. He pulled B4′s panties down, around his ankles, and freed his cock from his uniform. “I’ll give you more,” he heard himself say.

He grabbed hold of the android’s hips, pulling slightly to get B4 to arch his back so that he had access, and plunged his cock in. The overwhelming moisture sucked him in completely; he had meant to go in slower. 

B4 cried out, and grasped at the tiles, clenching his teeth. Maddox, too was taken by surprise at how well constructed B4′s pussy was. It was definitely better than any organic one he had experimented with in the past.

“God, you feel good…” He hadn’t intended to say it, but it came out just the same as B4 whined for him to “go faster.”

Maddox fucked him against the wall, torn between admiring the construct of B4′s anatomy–which sucked and pulled at him as he moved–and the contrast of B4′s long, pretty eyelashes against the white tiles of the bathroom, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he mewled louder and louder.

“How are you doing?” Maddox asked quickly, still moving with his hands on B4′s hips. His forehead broke into a sweat, and if he kept this up, he would cum within seconds. “Feeling better?”

“More, Bruce,” B4 whined, his hand slapping the wall. “I want more.”

“More. Okay.” Maddox, using as much self control as he could muster, gave B4 two more strokes–mostly for himself–and then pulled out and took a deep breath into his lungs, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before taking B4′s wrist and turning him around to sit on the toilet.

B4 landed with his legs wide open, wetness coating all around his upper thighs, his smooth, gold-tinted pubis and engorged lips. He looked up at his friend, pleading again.

Maddox knelt down between his legs before B4 could say anything, and slid his two longest fingers back into him, reaching all the way back.

B4 arched, frowning, lurching forward, reaching behind himself to rest his palms flat on the tiles to push himself onto Maddox’s fingers.

Maddox knew he found what he was looking for when B4 cried out loudly– _too_  loudly–and lifted his ass up off the toilet.

“Bruce!” He moaned.

“Ssh.” Maddox worked the spot, looking up at B4. Clear fluid began to run in small rivers down his wrist. “Quiet, B… cum for me quietly.”

B4 certainly tried to be quiet. Maddox had a wonderful way of manipulating his voice so that he still sounded powerful while being nearly inaudible to anyone around him.

“You feel that, B?” He asked, "Do you like it?”

“Mm-hmm,” B4 said his eyes closed, pushing himself harder onto Maddox’s fingers.

“You like your new pussy, B?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And you’re going to cum for me.” Maddox moved his arm like a jack-hammer, razoring deep into B4′s cunt, nudging the sweet spot harder every time. “Tell me, B4.”

Eyes still closed, voice soft and sweet: “I’m going to cum for you, Bruce.”

“Tell me again.”

“I’m going to cum.”

Maddox curled his fingers into B4, working the spot furiously.

“Tell me again.”

B4 tensed up, his eyes shooting open in a silent scream. Clear hydraulic fluid spurted from his hole, showering Maddox’s glasses, his arm; spilling over the edge of the toilet.

Maddox felt a light shock, and snatched his hand away with an “ow!” as B4 kept convulsing and cumming. His eyes were closed; as Maddox suspected, he was experiencing a power surge that would shut him down temporarily.

  
B4 woke up around thirty seconds later, eyes scanning the the ceiling, before settling on Maddox, who was drying his hands. He rolled his sleeve down, picked up his labcoat, and was drying his glasses with his undershirt.

“Bruce?” He asked.

“B4, you’re awake now?” Maddox came back and–avoiding the puddle–knelt down. “How do you feel?”

B4 did a quick systems check and found that only a lingering feeling–one that simply made him want to try again later–was left in his genitals, but that he also felt exhausted; like his processing time was slower than usual.

“I am tired.”

“I’m sure you are,” Maddox chuckled. He helped B4 up onto his feet, and into his clothes. “I have a lot of data to enter, and then we can go home.”

“Bruce,” B4 said, dizzy, scratching his head. “How did you learn to do that?”

“I–” Maddox remembered what it was like with Lal, her leg wrapped around his waist, his hand inside of her, how arrogantly she threw her hair out of her face when he commented on her warmth; her ability to shapeshift around him, and how she had helped him find her sweet spot.

“Never mind,” he said. “We have to go now, or people will talk.”


End file.
